


Bugs

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bugs & Insects, F/M, Family Fluff, lucina and morgan are such nerds, lucina has the worst fashion sense, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were the kids <i>this</i> much trouble in the future, Chrom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



"Sorry about that." Chrom sighed, sinking onto their sleeping pallet, and Robin giggled as she marked her place in her book.

"Did big, strong Dad get rid of that evil bug?" Even someone who could get lost in a book like her couldn't _not_ overhear all the shrieking and yelling coming from the kids' tent. "I didn't think they _were_ afraid of bugs, either, especially Lucina."

"You learn something new every day, I guess," Chrom chuckled. "It wasn't even that big. Just kind of hairy and it moved really fast." He slid an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "I hope we didn't disturb your reading." Robin smiled, tossing a pigtail over her shoulder.

"I was ready to take a break anyway," she said. "Maybe I should spend it getting to know our children more. There's so much I could ask, but right now the only question I have is-"

"Were they this much of a handful when they were little?" Chrom finished, and they both laughed. So far all Robin knew of Lucina beyond the serious warrior was a girl with the worst possible taste in clothes. She wondered if her future self owned anything as hideous as that octopus-shaped gown, or any hats shaped like pumpkins.

And _Morgan._ For a boy who seemed so sweet and polite, he certainly knew how to cause a stir over something as insignificant as a _bug._

"I guess we'll find out," she said. "Maybe once they're more settled in here, Lucina will feel comfortable talking about the world she came from aside from the horrors she faced."

"And she'll be able to tell us more about Morgan," Chrom added. "So far all _I_ know of my own son is that he's scared of bugs and never gives up on anything." Robin nodded, leaning more against her husband. She heard laughter in the tent next to theirs, noisy laughter. "I'd tell them to quiet down, but it's good to hear Lucina so happy. And to know they recovered from that traumatic incident."

Chrom smirked, ruffling her pigtails.

"Next time they start screaming over a bug, you're going in there to take care of it."


End file.
